Saengil Chukka Hamnida Kyuhyun-ee
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Birthday Gift For Uri Cho kyuhyun Kyusung Boy x Boy Enjoy One Shoot


Kyuhyun's Birthday Gift

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and Other

Title : Saengil Chukka Hamnida Kyuhyun-ee

Warning : Boys Love (BxB) , Typo (s), Tulisan luar biasa berantakan.

It's Just Fanfiction and sudah pasti Isinya sangat melenceng dari Kejadian Aslinya.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy ^^

Matanya memandang nanar langit senja berwarna kemerahan. Dia sendiri di tepi pantai yang begitu sepi ini, tanpa sahabat dan tanpa kekasih hatinya. Menanti pergantian malam yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi, pertambahan usia yang tahun ini dapat ia pastikan akan ia habiskan sendiri tanpa kekasihnya, Yesung.

Dia sengaja mengasingkan diri karena bosan. Sesekali memeriksa ponsel dan mengecek beberapa sosial media begitu banyak hastag dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya padahal ulang tahunnya masih beberapa jam lagi.

Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda akan ada kejutan dari yesung, malah yang ia lihat seharian ini yesung terus meramaikan sosial media baik itu twitter, instagram, bahkan facebook. Namja nya itu menebar selca nya seharian ini.

Yah paling tidak hal itu mampu sedikit menyurutkan rasa rindunya pada namja manis itu, tapi tak ada satupun update an yesung yang menyangkut pada dirinya. Apa yesung melupakan dirinya kah? Kyuhyun tak mampu memikirkan hal itu karena ia percaya kalau yesung mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintai yesung.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di Filipina kini bersama member Super Junior M untuk Fan meeting salah satu Sponsor yang menjadikan mereka sebagai modelnya.

Setelah acara selesai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sekedar mencari udara segar dan ia dapatkan daerah pantai terdekat dari tempat ia dan member super Junior lainnya menginap. Hatinya tengah gundah gulana. Ia mendongak seraya menghela nafas beratnya " Aku merindukanmu baby" Desahnya.

.

.

.

-Magnae Birthday-

" Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tegur Jongjin ketika melihat hyungnya yang terlihat tengah memasukkan beberapa barangnya kedalam ransel hitam. Ada kembang api dan beberapa bungkus snack. Seperti mau Camping saja fikirnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang hyung.

" Aku harus ke filipina sebelum jam 12 malam nanti Jongjin-ah" Balas yesung tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Mata Jongjin kontan membulat mendengar celetukan hyung tersayangnya ini " M-mwo? Mau apa hyung kesana" Bentaknya.

" Ya! Pelankan suaramu" Kesal yesung mengusap telinganya yang terasa sakit karena bentakan Jongjin " Tentu saja menyusul Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau melewatkan Ulang tahunnya malam ini"

" Hyung, jangan cari penyakit. Besok kau sudah harus kembali bertugas" Jongjin menghampiri yesung " Kyuhyun juga takkan suka kalau kau sampai nekat menyusulnya ke Filipina"

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tangkub pipi Jongjin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya " Jangan katakan apapun padanya. Biar ini jadi rahasia Kita berdua arrachi. Aku sengaja ingin memberinya kejutan dan``` sebelum pagi aku sudah akan kembali, kau tenang saja"

" Haishhh hyu```ng" Jongjin menghentakkan kakinya berharap sang hyung membatalkan niat bodoh yang malah akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri nanti " Kyuhyun pasti mengerti kalau hyung tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya"

" Sudah jangan banyak protes! " Yesung meraih ranselnya lalu ia sampirkan dikedua bahunya " Ingat, ini rahasia kita" Namja manis itu bergegas meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang sudah cukup frustasi akibat kenekatan hyung satu-satunya ini.

" Ah```` kalau tidak diberi tahu nanti tetap aku juga yang akan kena marah. Aku harus bagaimana?" Jongjin menjambaki rambutnya frustasi " Dasar keras kepala" Decaknya kesal.

.

.

.

-Magnae Birthday-

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam yesung sampai di bandara Filipina. Namja manis itu melakukan penyamaran dengan baik. Tak ada yang mengenalinya bahkan setelah turun dari pesawat.

Dia bergegas untuk keluar dari bandara, mencari taksi dan bertujuan ke alamat yang sempat ia tanyakan kepada Prince manajer setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang. Bahkan sampai mengiming-imingi manajer prince dengan Produk Mahal Why Style yang mampu menyurutkan pertahanan Prince manajer.

Namja manis itu menggenggam Kotak kecil berwarna baby blue yang sudah pasti itu adalah hadiah yang telah ia siapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Entah apa isi Kotak tersebut hanya dialah yang tau. " Tinggal satu jam lagi "Ucapnya cemas " Kyuhyun-ee tunggu aku"

.

.

.

-Magnae Birthday-

Drrrttt drrttttt

Ponsel yang kyuhyun letakkan diatas pasir bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia alihkan pandangannya kesana dan meraih ponsel yang sengaja ia letakkan begitu saja diatas pasir. Alisnya menyatu karena ada Nama Jongjin yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Flip

" Yeoboseyo" Sapanya.

" Kyu, apa yesung hyung sudah sampai? Kenapa ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi"

Alis Kyuhyun semakin menyatu karena ucapan jongjin yang sama sekali tak ia fahami " Sampai kemana?" Tanya nya bingung.

" Ya tentu saja ke Filipina babbo. Dia menyusulmu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu disana"

" MWO?"

" YA! Kau mau membuatku tuli" Jongjin berteriak setelah telinganya menjadi Korban Bentakan Kyuhyun.

" Mian, aku hanya terkejut. La-lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

" Mana aku tau, aku kira dia sudah sampai dan sedang bersamamu sekarang. Aku mencemaskannya karena ponselnya sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Kalau dia sampai tersesat bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas " Dia bukan anak kecil Jongjin-ah,"

" Aku tau````"

" Ya sudah biar aku mencarinya. Mungkin dia langsung ke hotel tempat kami menginap!"

" Memangnya kau dimana sekarang?"

" Aku sedang diluar mencari udara segar"

" Oh, baiklah. Kalau bertemu dengannya suruh segera menghubungiku arrachi"

" Ne!" Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu bergegas pergi dari pantai itu. Dia harus kembali ke hotel karena yesung pasti langsung mencarinya disana " Dia itu kenapa sih selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya sendiri, ck"

.

.

.

-Magnae Birthday-

Yesung telah sampai di hotel tempat Kyuhyun dan Member Super Junior M Lainnya menginap, ia langkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuju kamar hotel yang juga ia dapatkan informasinya dari Prince manajer.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, yesung sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang sudah dapat dipastikan Itu adalah kamar tempat Kyuhyun menginap dan pasti Kyuhyun tak sendirian menginap dikamar ini. Mungkin bersama Zhoumi atau Henry.

Dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel.

Tok tok

Klek

" Huh? Siapa?"

Yesung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan ia mengenali namja yang super tinggi itu, Zhoumi " Hai, Zhoumi" Sapanya tersenyum lima jari dengan kaku.

" YESUNG Hy mmmppphh"

" YA! Jangan berisik bodoh. Kalau sampai ada yang dengar bagaimana?" Yesung berjinjit untuk membekap mulut Zhoumi karena namja itu mejeritkan namanya " Sssshhhh"

Zhoumi mengangguk menuruti perintah yesung dan yesung pun melepaskan bekapannya dimulut Zhoumi " Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisik Zhoumi.

Yesung meringis seraya mengusap tengkuknya " Aku ingin merayakan Ulang tahun Kyuhyun, makanya aku menyusulnya kesini" Balasnya ikut berbisik.

" Kau nekat sekali hyung, kalau sampai media menangkap basah dirimu bagaimana? Kau bisa terkena masalah"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya " Tidak akan! Karena sebelum pagi aku sudah kembali ke korea. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tau." Yesung mengintip dari balik pintu " Kyuhyun mana?"

Zhoumi mengikuti arah pandang yesung lalu mengedikkan bahunya " Molla hyung, sejak fan meeting tadi berakhir dia sudah pergi keluar. Katanya sih ingin mencari udara segar"

Yesung menekuk wajahnya karena kesal " Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Dia malah tidak ada" Gumamnya lirih " Ah, biar aku mencarinya saja"

" Eh, mau cari dimana hyung. Ini sudah larut malam. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang." Cegah zhoumi saat yesung berniat pergi.

" Aku tidak punya waktu, tinggal 15 menit lagi dan aku tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun dihari ulang tahunnya kali ini. Aku harus menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya" Yesungpun bergegas pergi.

" YA! Hyung, astaga``` dia itu. Kalau sampai tersesat bagaimana?" Zhoumi tak sempat mengejar yesung karena namja manis itu sudah terlanjur pergi terburu-buru dan menghilang jauh dari padangannya " Ah, sebaiknya aku kabari yang lain saja"

" Gege! Hah, hah" Tak sampai hitungan menit Kyuhyun pun muncul " Gege lihat Yesung hyung tidak?" Ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

" Kau tidak melihatnya? Baru saja dia pergi untuk mencarimu" Balas Zhoumi yang jadi semakin mencemaskan yesung.

Sepasang kekasih ini malah saling mencari, ckckck.

" MWO? Kenapa gege tidak menahannya sampai aku kembali" Decak kyuhyun frustasi.

" Sudah, tapi dia memaksa untuk mencarimu karena ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu"

Kyuhyun kembali frustasi, belum lagi deru nafasnya teratur dia sudah harus kembali berlarian mencari yesung " Haissshhh, ya sudah biar aku mencarinya ge. Jika nanti dia kembali sebelum aku gege harus menahannya arrachi."

" Baiklah, aku juga akan menghubungi yang lain untuk membantu mencari yesung hyung"

" Xie-xie ge, aku pergi dulu"

Zhoumi menatap nanar punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai mendial beberapa kontak di ponselnya.

.

.

.

-Magnae Birthday-

Putus asa yesung karena tak menemukan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke sebuah pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari Hotel tempat Kyuhyun dan member lainnya menginap. Karena tempat ini lah yang cukup menarik minatnya setelah berkeliling sebentar mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Ia duduk dibibir pantai sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Mendesah berkali-kali karena rencananya kali ini gagal total. Ini sudah Jam 12 Lewat sepuluh menit. Dia yang ceroboh karena tak mengabari Kyuhyun lebih dulu dan Juga bodoh karena tak sempat mengisi baterai ponselnya, Power bank pun tak juga ia bawa.

" Mianhe Kyuhyun-ee, mianhe" Gumamnya lirih " Saengil Chukka hamnida chagi~~~"

" Aku takkan memaafkanmu"

Sontak Yesung mengangkat wajahnya ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan ia sangat mengenali suara itu " Kyuhyun-ee" Gumamnya lirih.

" Kau sangat nakal hyung, kau membuat semua orang cemas dan membuatku hampir gila karena tindakan mu yang nekat dan sangat ceroboh ini" Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga yesung.

" Mianhe! Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang berada disisimu dan menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Ternyata aku gagal, ini sudah lewat dari Jam12 malam" Sesal yesung menundukkan wajahnya sangat dalam " Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, marahpun percuma jika sudah seperti ini " Meminta maaf takkan menyelesaikan segalanya. Kalau kau sampai tersesat bagaimana? Ponselmu juga tak bisa dihubungi"

" Baterainya habis"

" Besok kau juga harusnya sudah kembali bertugas kan? Kenapa nekat sekali huh? Melakukan perjalanan malam Ke luar negri sendirian, apa yang hyung fikirkan sebenarnya" Bisik kyuhyun yang masih memeluk yesung dari belakang.

" Maaf, tak seharusnya aku membuat semua orang mencemaskanku. Maafkan aku" Yesung melepas perlahan pelukan kyuhyun, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk " Maafkan aku" Sesalnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamitan pada Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, hei" panggil Kyuhyun karena yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yesung semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menyeka tetesan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dipipinya " Aku memang bodoh" Racaunya sesenggukan " Tak seharusnya aku"

Grreeeeeppppp

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kyuhyun menariknya dan membawa yesung kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan wajah yesung tenggelam didada bidangnya. Bahu yesung bergetar seiring isakan kecil yang meluncur tanpa celah dari bibirnya.

" Uljjima````" Bisik kyuhyun mengusap-usap bahu yesung lembut " Jangan seperti ini, datang dan pergi seenaknya saja. Tidak merindukanku huh?"

" Jeongmall" Balas yesung dengan nada manja.

" Lalu kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongak untuk mengusap sisa air mata dipipi yesung.

" Jika aku disini hanya akan membuatmu kesal sebaiknya aku pulang saja, toh ulang tahunmu juga sudah terlewatkan"

" Tidak seperti itu" Kembali kyuhyun merengkuh yesung, memeluknya seraya sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut " Aku hanya terlalu mencemaskanmu hyung, kalau karena hal ini sampai kau terkena masalah bagaimana?"

" Iya, aku bersalah. Aku ceroboh"

" Ha`````h, Baiklah! Kita lupakan masalah itu. Biarkan malam ini kita habiskan untuk merayakan Ulang Tahunku"

Yesung mengangguk antusias, lalu ia lepas paksa paksa pelukan Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kembang api dari dalam tas nya " Mari kita rayakan" Pekiknya ceria.

Kyuhyun tergelak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ternyata yesung telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik.

" Ah sebelum kita berpesta kembang api, aku punya sesuatu untukmu kyu" Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya " Saengil Chukka hamnida Chagiya-" Ucapnya dan mengecup ringan bibir kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan isi kotak kecil yang ia hadiahkan untuk Kyuhyun " Will you marry me Cho Kyuhyun-ah"

" Eh? Kau melamarku baby?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

" Harusnya kan aku yang melamarmu"

" Apa bedanya aku atau kau yang melamar duluan? Atau kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Yesung merunduk lesu karena menurut pemikirannya Kyuhyun menolak lamaran yang telah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari.

" Ya Ampu...n! Harusnya kan aku yang melamarmu karena nantinya kau yang akan jadi istri bukan aku hyung"

" Huh?" Yesung mengerjab imut " Kita kan sama-sama namja,"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya frustasi " Apa hyung benar-benar ingin berganti posisi seperti Fan acc yang beredar beberapa hari yang lalu? Oh tentu saja aku tidak mau hyung"

" Kau bicara apa sih kyu?"

" Pokoknya aku tidak terima lamaran ini, karena nanti aku yang akan melamarmu hyung!"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya " Lalu cincin ini harus kuapakan?"

" Ah begini saja" Kyuhyun merebut cincin yang yesung pegang " Aku akan mengganti uang ganti rugi pembelian Cincin ini dan sekarang cincin ini adalah milikku"

Alis yesung terangkat karena bingung.

Lalu kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan yesung, mengecup ringan punggung tangan namja manis itu sangat lembut " Kim Jongwoon, Will you Marry me"

" Mwo? Jadi kau melamarku dengan cincin hasil berhutang, haissshhh dasar tidak bermodal" Decak yesung yang bukannya menjawab lamaran kyuhyun.

" YA! Aigo~~ Kau perhitungan sekali sih baby, nanti aku transfer uang ganti ruginya. Sekarang kau tinggal jawab terima atau tidak?"

" Hem``"

" Ah, kau pasti takkan menolakku" Tak sabar Kyuhyun langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari tengah yesung karena jika dipakaian di jari manisnya takka muat a. k. A kedodoran karena cincin itu adalah seukuran jari manis Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa kecil karena segalanya malah tak seperti yang telah ia rencanakan. Segalanya berantakan namun sebenarnya sangat manis karena akhirnya hubungan mereka telah lebih jauh dari sekedar sepasang kekasih.

" Mulai saat ini Kim Jongwoon telah menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun Sepenuhnya, Saranghae" Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yesung lalu ia beri hadiah kecupan ringan dibibir namja chingu yang telah ia lamar tersebut.

" Nado" Balas yesung setelah kyuhyun menarik wajahnya " Selamat ulang tahun kyu," Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang tersemat dibibir tipisnya.

End

End

End

Saengil Chukka Hamnida Kyuhyun oppa~~

#HappyKyuday

#HappyGaemgyuday


End file.
